Daniel & Vala Prompts
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: 100 oneshots based off of one-line prompts.
1. Sunday Morning Snuggles

I said I wasn't going to post anything new until I finished the reformatting of all of my other stories but I simply had to do this one. It's going to be a series of unrelated oneshots based off a prompt list I found on tumblr. There are 100 and this is the only one I've completed so far so we're gonna be here for a while. Hell of a way to dive back into the D/V pool, eh?

* * *

 **A/N:** This is for the always lovely SarahJ.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own these characters, no matter how much money I've spend on their merchandise.

* * *

 **Prompt:** "Before sunrise, they are your children."

 **Summary:** Nothing short of an apocalypse could drag Vala out of bed before sunrise on a Sunday morning...and even that isn't a given.

 **Sunday Morning Snuggles**

Vala did her level best to ignore the gentle prodding at her shoulder and the sound of tiny footsteps just outside her bedroom door.

"Vala, get up." Daniel's tired yet entirely too sexy voice reached her through a sleepy haze. "The kids are awake."

"Bully for them." she grumbled into her pillow, refusing to look at her husband. She did manage to crack one eye open to glance at the bedside clock, groaning when she read 5:25 a.m.

"C'mon, sweetheart." Daniel tried again, this time leaning close to whisper in her ear.

"No." she responded petulantly, even as a shiver raced through her at the feel of his warm breath on her neck. "It is Sunday and still dark outside. There is absolutely _no way_ I am moving from this bed. Now, go away before I am forced to hurt you."

"What if I promise to make your favourite breakfast?"

"Chocolate-chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate-hazelnut syrup?" Vala finally peeked up at him.

"Yup."

"Fine. I'll be up in four hours and you can make it for me then." she told him and returned her face to its earlier position in her pillow.

"You're really going to leave me on my own with three children for four hours? They happen to be half yours, you know."

"Not this early, they're not." she grumbled but looked up at him again. "The way I see it, they got their early bird trait form you because it certainly did not come from me. Therefore, before sunrise, they are _your_ children."

"You can't be serious."

Vala merely continued to glare at him, satisfied when he left the bed with a sigh. Her triumph was short-lived, however, when a Daniel opened the door with an evil grin.

"Hey, kids! Mommy wants to have a snuggle session."

"Daniel!" Vala shot upright, her eyes growing large as a dark-haired whirlwind barrelled into the room and pounced on her. Before she could say or do anything else, she was being covered in sloppy kisses and squeezed so tightly she could hardly breath. After a moment of gloating, Daniel joined in on the fun and Vala found herself wrapped in his strong arms. It was 5:30 on a Sunday morning, the sun had yet to show itself, and she was covered in children. Returning her husband's grin, she pulled her family down onto the bed and snuggled into the pillows once more. This was worth the early morning rude awakening but she was still not going to leave this bed just yet. A girl had to set _some_ limits.

 **The End**


	2. Cavern Confessions

As promised, via twitter, here is the next instalment to this series. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt:** "This is not the time or place for this."

 **Summary:** Daniel and Vala are off-world, alone, and being pursued by hostile aliens. So, of course this is the perfect opportunity for a confession.

 **Cavern Confessions**

Vala was bored. And she was hot. She was bored and hot, a dangerous combination. Kicking aside a loose piece of debris, Vala glanced around the ruins she was supposed to be studying. Why had she agreed to this mission? It wasn't as though she'd been ordered to come here but...her eyes narrowed as they instinctively zeroed in on the person responsible for her compliance. Daniel had shown up in her office a little over a week ago, excited over the prospect of an uncomplicated archaeological dig on this deserted planet. No bad guys to fight, villagers to aid, alien viruses to contract. Just digging in the dirt to his heart's content. Who was she to deny him such pleasure? Besides, three weeks alone on an abandoned planet with her Daniel had sounded like a dream come true. She knew he could have asked any number of SGC personnel to accompany him but he'd chosen her. She'd thought, _hoped_ this meant he was finally ready to own up to the attraction she knew he felt for her.

Sighing in dejection, Vala moved toward the exit and away from Daniel. She'd obviously been wrong about his intentions. They'd been on this godsforsaken planet for a week and he'd been nothing but professional. _Damn him_ , Vala thought as she turned her glare back on Daniel. She knew he was aware of her regard even as he continued his careful study of some utterly nondescript rock that likely held the secrets of the universe. Why did he have to be so adorable? Vala sighed again, leaning up against one of the crumbling walls and wondering why she even bothered. Normally when she was this edgy, she'd at least have another team member to pester but they were all off doing their own thing. Samantha had her ship, Cameron was spending time at the Alpha site training new F-302 pilots, and Muscles was away at a Jaffa council meeting. _Damn them_.

"I'm going to do a perimeter check." Vala growled in frustration and left without waiting for a response. She knew he would have pointed out that there was no immediate danger but she really was not in the mood to argue with him. They were stuck here for two more weeks and the last thing she wanted was for them to be at each other's throats. She just needed to clear her mind so she could get back to work. She could always throw herself a pity party when they got home and she idly wondered if Samantha had left any of that wine she liked in her lab.

Forcefully shaking those thoughts from her head, Vala started walking with no real destination in mind. After a few minutes, she was mildly surprised to find herself only yards from the Stargate and for a moment contemplated going through. She could disappear and return to her old life. Would Daniel notice? Would he care? Would he chase after her? Once again, Vala rid herself of the dismal musings. She wouldn't, _couldn't_ leave. She'd worked too hard to create a life on Earth and she wasn't willing to give that up for anyone, not even Daniel Jackson. For better or worse, Earth was home and she was determined to stick it out.

Vala was just about to turn back when she heard the 'gate engage and she quickly ducked behind some trees. _Who else besides Daniel would be crazy enough to come to this desolate place?_ She received her answer moments later as a group of about ten heavily armed men stepped out of the even horizon.

"Dammit." Vala whispered fiercely, immediately recognising them as Lucian Alliance mercenaries. She let out another, more colourful expletive when she realised that the MALP was still by the 'gate, knowing it would be instantly identified as Tau'ri. As carefully as possible, Vala retraced her steps with only one thought in mind: get to Daniel. The trip back took longer than she would have liked but she didn't even bother to take in a breath of relief as she entered the building in which she'd left her archaeologist.

"Daniel," she whispered.

"Vala, wha-"

"Shh!" Vala rushed over to him and covered his mouth. "Not so loud. Do you want to get us killed?"

Daniel mumbled incoherently before rolling his eyes and removing her hand from his face.

"What's wrong?" He matched her tone, not releasing her hand.

"The Alliance just came though the 'gate and they know we're here. They probably have a ship in orbit and they have weapons. Lots of weapons."

"What kind of weapons?"

"The kind that kill, Daniel!" Vala took a deep breath to regain control of herself. Seriously, what kind of question was that? "We have to get out of her now."

"We can't leave the equipment."

"If we get out of this alive, I'll buy you all new thingamabobs and doodads."

"First, you need to stop spending so much time with Jack. Second, we can't allow the Alliance to get hold of our technology or research."

"I highly doubt a few scribbles and a camera will do them any good. We have to move!"

"Just grab what you can," he said as he started stuffing things into his pack.

"You are so lucky I love you, Daniel Jackson." Vala muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." The last thing they needed right now was an unwelcome confession. Ignoring the sensation of his eyes boring into the back of her head, Vala gathered her own tools as quickly as possible. Closing her pack and tossing it over her shoulder in one swift move, she pivoted around to find Daniel doing the same. "Ready to run for out lives, darling?"

"Always," he answered with another roll of his eyes. "Lead the way."

Vala pulled out her zat, motioning for Daniel to do the same as they slowly exited the shelter. She made a mental note to bring heavier armaments next time. Her first instinct was to head for camp but that plan fell through when they neared the site and she saw three men searching their tent. Once again, she swore under her breath.

"What is it?" Daniel whispered close to her ear.

"We can't go back to the campsite." Vala answered, doing her best to control her body's response to Daniel's proximity. "They must have split up to find us."

"That means they've probably got the 'gate guarded." Daniel sighed. "We need to find a place to hid out until it's safe to leave."

"I agree, but where?"

"After you left, I discovered a map of underground caverns about half a click from the ruins. They were probably used to hide from Goa'uld or some other invading force."

"Which way?" Vala interrupted before he could go full-on-lecture-mode.

Daniel indicated the direction they needed to head in and Vala followed without a word. This was one time she was perfectly willing to remain quiet and watch his six. _And what a six it was..._ Vala shook the thought from her head and focussed her eyes on their surroundings. This was no time to be distracted by his...assets. After about ten minutes of sneaking through the woods, Daniel lifted a fist in a silent order to halt. He looked at her, pointing out what appeared to be a simple rock formation and she followed him.

"Help me move this one," he whispered.

They both put as much force as they could muster into dislodging the centre stone, revealing a small, hidden staircase.

"Well, darling, after you." Vala grinned and turned her zat toward the treeline as he entered the hidey-hole before following him.

Once they were both inside, they carefully moved the stone back into place, leaving a small opening for them to see out. Vala quickly descended the rest of the stairs and looked around to get her bearings. The cavern was small and dank but it was safe.

"Isn't this lovely?"

"It'll do." Daniel's voice held a hint of humour as he moved off to one of the corners to set down his gear. "We should probably get comfortable. I have a feeling we're gonna be her a while."

"Just my luck. I finally get you alone in the dark and we're being pursued but Lucian Alliance mercenaries." Vala sighed dramatically.

"There's always next time."

Vala spun to face Daniel but couldn't see his expression in the near pitch black. What did he mean by that? Was he flirting with her? She had to be imagining that playful tone...right?"

"Vala?"

"Huh?" Vala's eyes jerked up at his voice and her brow furrowed when she saw the grin on his face. "Did you say something?"

"I was just suggesting we should probably sit down. There's a spot over here that's got a perfect view of the opening and it's in the shadows so we're not likely to be discovered."

"Good thinking." Vala grinned and brushed past him, doing her best to ignore the strange light in his eyes. She placed her own pack beside his and sat, being certain to leave enough space for him. However, when he joined her, he didn't take advantage of her thoughtfulness. Their legs touched and Vala felt the familiar jolt of awareness course through her. _Oh boy, this was going to be a long afternoon_ , she thought with a sigh.

"You okay?" Daniel asked in a solicitous voice, his hand landing on her knee.

"Yes, darling. Just settling in for a long wait. I'll do my best not to annoy you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure by the end of this little adventure, you'll be tired of my company."

"I could never tire of being with you, Daniel." Vala told him sincerely without looking him in the eye. "You one the other hand..."

"Hey, if I had to choose anyone to be trapped in a cave with, it'd be you every time. You know that, right?"

"That's lovely of you to say, but it's not necessary. Now, be quiet. We don't want to be caught by the Alliance. Again."

"Vala, I-"

"Hush!" Vala hissed vehemently, not understanding why he insisted on continuing this conversation. "I will not have you giving away out position. Whatever you have to say can wait until we get home."

"No, it can't." Daniel turned his body to face her and the openness of his expression filled her with equal parts terror and elation.

"Fine, tell me what is so important that it can't wait for out grand escape. But I swear if you get me killed, I'll-"

"I love you."

Vala's eyes widened and she stared at Daniel in shock. Did he just say what she thought he'd said? She couldn't have heard him correctly. It was a reaction to their situation or a lack of oxygen or-

"Vala, did you hear what I just said?"

"I-I-" She focussed her attention on Daniel once more and watched as apprehension started clouding over his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Look, I know this isn't the ideal place to have this discussion but I need you to know how I feel." Daniel shrugged and moved his hand from her knee to her cheek in a gentle caress. "I'm not trying to force you into anything."

"Y-you love me?" Vala spluttered stupidly, leaning into his touch.

"I do," he answered with a crooked smile. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same. I-"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I love you, Daniel."

"You do?" The grin on his face grew exponentially.

"Certainly," she told him, feeling a distinct burning behind her eyes. "I just never thought that _you_ could feel the same for _me_."

"Why not? Vala, you're an amazing person. Intelligent, caring, beautiful-"

"Irritating, selfish, reckless," she finished with a self-deprecating smile, closing her eyes against the love she saw in his. "We're so completely different that it's not even funny."

"We are, but that's why we work so well. We compliment each other." Daniel lifted her chin and waited for her to open her eyes before continuing. "Vala, I love you. _All_ of you. Yes, you can irritate me more than anyone I know, you can be selfish at times, and your careless disregard for your own well-being makes me want to lock you up in a cell to keep you safe. But you've also saved my ass on more than one occasion due to your ability to think outside the box. There have been many situations over the years I don't think I would have survived without you by my side. And you have the most open heart I have ever been privileged enough to witness. No matter how much you try to hide it, you genuinely care about people. You, Vala Mal Doran, are one for the most amazing human beings I have ever met. It's taken me a long time to get over my wife, but I'm finally in a place where I feel I can move on with my life. And it's _you_ I want with me on this journey."

"Daniel..." Vala choked out, her tears now falling freely. "I love you so very much. Until I met you, I didn't believe I was even capable of that. I'd thought Qetesh killed any chance at happiness for me. Even before I was taken as host, I'd closed myself off. I was so scared of being hurt, but you taught me that I didn't have to be afraid to let people in. Before I met you, I lived a solitary existence and I was perfectly content to continue on that way. But now I know I can be more. Because of you, I have a full life, one with purpose and meaning. Thank you for believing in me when I couldn't believe in myself."

Without another word, Daniel drew her forward for a searing kiss and Vala was helpless to do anything but match his intensity. She felt more than heard herself moan as his hands tangled in her braid. _Why hadn't she worn it down today? If it weren't for stupid mission protocols...Crap._ Vala tore herself away, breathing heavily as she found herself staring into Daniel's heated gaze.

"As much as it pains me to say this, darling, this is not the time or place for this."

"You're right," he sighed and pulled back, loosening his hold on her head. He leant back against the wall and pulled her with him, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "This is not what I had planned."

"So, you had plans, did you?" Vala joked, resting her head on his chest.

"I've spent all week trying to figure out how to start this conversation."

"All week?" Vala lifted her head, wide-eyed. "Just what did you have planned for this little trip?"

"Pretty much exactly this. Without the Alliance interfering, of course. I was still trying to work up the nerve to tell you how I feel."

"Well, thank goodness for the Lucian Alliance, then."

Daniel laughed and rolled his eyes before moving in to place a soft kiss to her temple. She settled back into his arms once more and neither spoke for a long while. Eventually, though, Vala had to break the silence.

"So, this mission..."

"Was a complete pretence on my part."

"Daniel Jackson, you scoundrel! Are you telling me that you fabricated a mission just so you could get me alone on a deserted planet?" When he only shrugged with a sheepish grin, Vala shook her head in wonder. "I always knew there was a touch of the pirate in you."

"Hey, I was desperate. You're not exactly the easiest person in the universe to read. I just figured neutral territory would allow us both to open up."

"Well, it certainly worked. However, as much as I appreciate the effort, this was not unnecessary. I'd never lie to you, not about something this important."

"Intellectually I know that, but..."

"Emotionally we're both unstable wrecks." Vala supplied.

"Something like that. I can't handle another heartbreak, Vala."

"That makes two of us, darling."

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" Daniel laughed softly.

"I've always thought so." She sent him a tiny smile and kissed his chin. "So, where do we go from here?"

"For starters, as soon as we get home I'm taking you out on a _real_ date. Dinner, a movie, maybe some karaoke..."

"Culminating in a night of-"

"Very likely." He grinned at her shocked expression. "I'd say we've waited long enough, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but I never thought you'd say it first."

"Good to know I can get you off-balance."

"Darling, you've had me off-balance from the moment we met."

"I'll remember that." He sent her a cheeky wink.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this facet of your personality."

"You'll get used to it."

Vala shook her head at his strange behaviour but before she could respond, her radio crackled.

 _"Vala, Daniel, it's Sam. Respond."_

"Samantha," Vala happily did as requested. "Perfect timing, as always. We've got company down here."

 _"I figured as much. We detected an Alliance ship in orbit. Are you two all right?"_

"We're fine, but we could use a lift." Daniel said, standing and pulling Vala with him.

 _"You got it. Stand by."_

Vala and Daniel grabbed their gear and prepared to be beamed to safety.

"Ready?" Daniel asked, grabbing hold of her hands and squeezing lightly.

"More than you know, darling."

Vala felt the familiar sensation of the transporter, her grin widening as Daniel tugged her closer to him. Oh yes, she was definitely ready for whatever came next.

 **The End**


End file.
